


A4A It's Okay to Say No

by totallynotnatalie



Series: It's Okay to Say No Series [3]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, GFE, Gen, Humor, L-Bombs, M/M, Reassurance about Consent, Reassurance about Not Wanting Sex, bfe, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This is a script where somebody reassures their partner that it's okay that they don't want sex for a while. It's an important issue, so I hope I did it some justice.I wrote three versions of this script. One A4A, one M4F, and one F4M. This is the A4A.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship
Series: It's Okay to Say No Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064423





	A4A It's Okay to Say No

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

*kissing*

Mhmm, you feel so good.

*kissing*

Oh, I want you so bad.

*kissing*

You feel amazing.

*kissing*

Oh

*kiss*

(concerned) Hey, are you alright?

No, it's okay. Do you want to stop?

No, no, it's fine. If you want to stop, we can stop.

I never want you do anything that you don't want to do, okay?

I promise it's not a big deal. Sometimes, people just aren't the mood.

I really I promise that I don't mind. If anything, I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me. I know that it couldn't have been easy, but I'm grateful that you told me what you needed.

Nah, I'm not disappointed. It's not fun for me if you were only doing it because you felt like you *had* to do it. And I don't ever want you to feel like you have to do it.

I don't ever want you to feel like you own me sex.

The only thing that owe me is honesty. So, thank you for being honest tonight.

Are you still okay with me kissing you?

*kiss*

Thanks. How about cuddles?

*laugh* Yeah, you can have as many as you want.

There. Feel alright?

*kiss* Good

Shhh. Babe, you don't own me a reason. If it's something that you think it would help to talk about, then I'm more than happy to listen. But you don't ever have to have a reason for not wanting sex beyond not wanting it.

It really can be that simple, okay?

Yes, it can. Sometimes, people just aren't the mood for stuff. Like how I'm not always in the mood for pizza.

Well, okay, I know I act like I always want pizza. But it would get old pretty fast if I had to eat it every hour of every day.

Sometimes, I want to do other stuff like sleep or watch a movie or cuddle up close with you.

*laugh* Yeah, sometimes I like doing all three of those at once.

And sometimes I want all three of those while also eating pizza.

(playful) But not always!

And I can still love pizza even if I don't want it all the time. 

*kiss* And I can still enjoy sharing pizza with my favorite person in the entire world, right?

See? So, why should sex be any different?

Sometimes, you really want pizza. And sometimes, you just don't even want to put the effort into putting pants on to meet the delivery driver.

Although, in the case of sex, you're more taking your pants off....And there is no delivery driver unless you're in some really cliche porno.

Anyway, I hope this whole metaphor hasn't gotten too cheesy.

Heh. Get it? Cheesy like pizza.

*kiss*

You can groan all you want. It still got you to smile.

Now, no more feeling guilty, okay?

I care about you and your preferences matter.

If you told me that you didn't want pizza one night, I would never get upset with you. I just recommend that we have something else for dinner. Or, if I was really craving pizza, I'd just order a small one for myself. But it would be ridiculous to get mad at you just for wanting some different.

So, I promise that I'll never get upset with you if you're not in the mood for sex. I'll just recommend that we do something else. I love pretty much everything that we do together. And there are so many other ways we can have fun. I doubt that I'll ever be disappointed at all.

And even if I am really craving sex. I-Well, I have ways of satisfying myself. And um, you can do whatever else you want to do while I do that.

*laugh* No, I don't need to satisfy myself right now. I'm pretty content just having you in my arms.

Yeah, we can lay here as long as you like.

And after that, it's really up to you. We could go for a walk or watch a movie or try that new board game that you got.

(sigh) Or we could just lay here some more.

Anything you want, alright?

Just remember that you can always say 'no'. No matter what. Okay?

I promise that I'll always understand. You hear me? Always.

*kiss*

And, no matter what you're in the mood for, I'll always love you.

Come here.

You're safe with me. I promise.


End file.
